Forgotten
by DestinyAurora
Summary: Sometimes, you forget the something in the past.  Sometimes, things change.  Sometimes, it's something that doesn't mean a thing, but sometimes, it's worth everything to you.  Will faded memories return, or will the past be forever forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

Destiny: I am so happy to start a new story!

Chiro: What is this one about?

Destiny: You'll find out soon.

Chiro: Should I be worried?

Destiny: Nah, not right now anyways. Now I have a question. What would happen if Chiro never met the Monkey Team?

Chiro: Where are you going with this?

Otto: But, Chiro already knows us.

Destiny: Exactly.

Otto: Huh?

Destiny: Just read the story! The story is the only thing of mine. I may add some OCs later on, besides the teachers and a few friends, but I'm not sure yet.

Chapter 1: Doesn't Seem Right

The faint sound or sirens and flashing lights radiated across a dark city filled with activity. The smell of grease and gasoline drifted past the area. The city was lying in the middle of a large lake on tall, man made pillars. Surrounding that were thousands of miles of waste land. The city was the only 'safe' place on the planet.

A lone teen with charcoal black hair and illuminating blue eyes hat reflected the moonlight walked through the cold night. His hands were buried in a black jacket. He kept to the shadows. It was dangerous at this time of night; there were thugs, bandits, gangs, monsters, you name it. Sure, that can happen during the day too, but at night… you're better off staying inside.

As he walked past a worn down building with crumbling brick, broken windows, and peeling paint that said 'Shuggazoom City Orphanage' in faded letters, his eyes narrowed.

He ran past the broken down orphanage and down a few blocks and alleys to an abandoned factory. He calmly walked past all the large machinery and up a hidden, rusty metal staircase to a metal door that led to the second story of the building. Inside by the door was a light switch that he flashed on. It was a very large, singular room with faded brown colored walls and blue carpet. Along the three walls that the door wasn't on were square windows that viewed part of the city. There was old bed along the right corner of the room with a thin blue blanket, a small fridge, a box for a nightstand, some comics, a very small kitchen and bathroom off to the far left side along the same wall as the door, and a small TV. The rest of his things were in a locked trunk.

The teen fell back into his, surprisingly soft, mattress and turned on a small TV and watched The Sun Riders.

Despite being 15, he acted like an adult in many ways. He had no family or guardians to live with so he had to take care of himself. He had to admit, it was extremely hard, but somehow he made it through.

He eventually fell asleep.

_Through a blurry haze of blackness, the boy could make out a tall figure laughing menacingly. All he could make out were cold, red eyes and a bone like staff._

"_Who's there," the boy called out._

_The figure only laughed before replying, "Your worst nightmare…"_

_Chiro backed off, trying to run away, but the figure was all around him._

_Just then, he attacked._

The boy woke up with a gasp. A small, black alarm cloak was sounding, showing '7:00'.

The boy got up and went through his morning routine; attempting to brush his shiny, charcoal hair, eating a breakfast of cold cereal and an apple, and preparing for school. He had everything ready by the door; his black jacket, white tennis shoes, and a black and orange backpack.

By 7:35, he was out of the house and down the same trail he took last night; this time, towards a building called West Shuggazoom High school. It was a new, cream colored building with silver doors and letters.

He ran to his locker and stuffed his backpack in after taking his school supplies out. He looked both ways to see no one, and then quickly set the first two numbers of his locker combo. He then ran to his first class; Science.

It was now 7:45.

"Thank you for helping me set up like always, Chiro," the Science teacher, Mr. Warren, said, smiling at the boy. Both were alone in a large science room.

The boy, Chiro, was considered a geek by many. He enjoyed learning, got good grades, and was an overall good student. Plus, he was a target of bullying, one of the reasons he was here early. The teachers never knew and the students never told. Chiro never fought back, taking the punches and the pain. Chiro was tough, strong, and brave.

Soon it was the middle of the day; lunchtime.

During lunch, everyone sat outside on the grassy campus field in the back of the school, usually sitting with their friends.

Chiro sat with two friends under the shade of a large tree.

One was a female with short dark hair in a white headband and shiny grey eyes. She wore a light, white long sleeve shirt with a hood, dark blue bell bottom jeans, and black, high heeled boots. She wore a silver necklace around her neck and very light eye makeup and lip gloss.

Another was a male with blonde hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. He wore simply a large green shirt and baggy jeans along with tennis shoes and a shark tooth necklace.

"So Chiro," the female asked, "What are you going to do this weekend?"

Chiro sighed, "The same old business, Tamera. So, did you find a place to stay yet?"

"Nope." Tamera laid back. "It's okay though. I'm used to it. Plus, I can handle myself."

"You sure," the other boy asked, "'Cause I'm sure you could stay at my place or Cheerio's."

"It's Chiro," he growled before muttering, "Gabby."

Tamera giggled.

"It's Gabe, not Gabby."

"Okay, Gabrielle," Tamera said, joining in.

"Not you too," he exclaimed.

Chiro tried to calm him down by changing the subject. "So what do you guys want to do on Saturday?"

Gabe smirked. "How about going to the beach?"

Chiro and Tamera's heads spun around at that moment. "NO!"

One of the things that made their friendship strong was they shared some likes and dislikes. For instance, both Chiro and Tamera were afraid of swimming.

"Fine, then what are we going to do? Ma and Pa's Arcade is out of the picture because they're, you know, evil and look up to some creature that doesn't exist. The holographic ice cream is definitely out because just one drop of water electrocutes you. The beach is out because you two are chickens…"

Tamera hit Gabe on the head for the two them.

"OW!" Gabe rubbed his head. "Anyways, what can we do?

Tamera laid back again while counting on her fingers, "We can go shopping, go to Mr. Gagslapper's, skateboard, roller skate, visit the library, the observatory, the movies, fly a kite, play videogames at somebody's house—"

"Wait," Chiro interrupted, "None of us have videogames."

Both boys looked at Tamera.

"I scored a deal on some systems and games. I need help fixing some of the broken ones, but I have one up and running."

Both boys grinned.

Tamera continued her list. "We could always visit the Zone of Wasted Years in the outskirts."

"N-No way," Gabe stuttered, "My parents would kill me!"

At that moment, Chiro spotted two bullies walking up to them; BT and Glenny.

"Hey, if it isn't the freaks," BT announced.

"Who're you calling freaks, Carrot top," Tamera shouted.

This resulted in a punch in the face by Glenny. Tamera was knocked back into the tree. Her head hung down. "Heh, I thought boys weren't supposed to hit girls." She was still conscious, but extremely pale. She put her right hand on a bruised cheek that was hidden by her short hair.

Gabe had already run away, hoping to find help.

The bullies turned to Chiro, who was trying to help Tamera up. They cracked their knuckles and beat Chiro up far worse then they did Tamera.

Chiro stood in front of Tamera. "Leave us alone!"

"Now why would we do that," BT asked, grinning. He threw a punch at Chiro, but he dodged. Glenny tried kicking Tamera, but she pushed him into BT, growling, "Back off!"

BT, however, pushed Glenny back, thinking he did that on purpose. Soon, they began fighting each other. Both Chiro and Tamera looked at each other, and slowly walked off. When they were several feet off, they ran back into the school.

BT finally noticed they were gone and yelled, "You let them get away!" He knocked Glenny in the head.

"Sorry, BT."

"We'll just get them after school."

The school bell rang and everyone walked to their next class. Chiro and Tamera shared the same classes. Gabe was in only three out of the seven; science, math, and music. The others were art, gym, English, and language.

Tamera walked next to Chiro in the hall, hugging her stuff and staring at Chiro with concern as they went to art class. "Chiro," she asked, "Why don't you stand up to them?"

Chiro didn't respond.

"Come on," Tamera urged, "Why don't you fight back?"

Chiro seemed to wince, confusing Tamera.

"I don't know," was Chiro's reply.

Soon, it was Gym class. Everyone was outside on a track surrounding a football field and wore white t-shirts and blue shorts with a white lining.

Tamera kept looking at Chiro with concern as she stretched.

The teacher, Mr. Feldwin blew his whistle. "Okay class," he roared, gathering their attention, "Since you're all done warming up, we are going to play soccer."

A lot of boys in the class cheered while most others groaned. BT and Glenny were in the same Gym class as Chiro and Tamera and ended up on the opposite teams.

Mr. Feldwin blew his whistle, and the game started.

Tamera had the ball and ran towards the goal. BT and some others were close behind. She looked to see if anyone was open, and found Chiro waving his hands. She kicked the ball towards him, but Glenny ran into Chiro, stealing the ball and knocking him down hard into the mud. Tamera ran over to help him up.

"Are you okay," Tamera asked as Chiro groaned.

"It's okay Tamer—AH!" Chiro collapsed back to the ground, cringing.

"Foul," the teacher called out.

"But Mr. Feldwin," Glenny whined, "It was an accident!"

The teacher let it go and turned to Chiro. Behind him, BT and Glenny gave high fives.

"Tamera, can you take Chiro to the nurse," he asked, "You two are dismissed from class."

Tamera nodded and carried him off.

Eventually, the school day finally ended, and all the students walked off. The three friends walked next to each other. Luckily, BT and Glenny had ended up getting in trouble and had to stay in detention after being seen hurting Gabe.

"Some way to start the weekend," Gabe complained.

"I agree," Chiro groaned, rubbing his arm, "Those two are the worst!"

Tamera put her hands behind her head, "At least it's over for now, and when you two feel better, we can hang out."

Chiro and Gabe nodded.

They came to a tall, red apartment building and Gabe walked in. They all waved goodbye. As Chiro and Tamera left, they could swear they could hear yelling.

Eventually, the two came to a crossroad in the alley way. One led to Chiro's factory and one led to a hidden alley were another abandoned building was. Both went down the opposite roads, after saying goodbye.

Chiro turned on the TV again and it showed his favorite TV series again; The Sun Riders. He then grabbed a Coke from the fridge and fell back into his bed. However, he didn't pay attention to the TV at all.

"_Something doesn't seem right,"_ he thought, _"When Tamera asked why I didn't fight, I felt, I dunno, a… a spark? What was that all about?"_

Eventually, Chiro fell asleep with the TV on.

**And cut! That's a wrap people! I hope you liked the first chapter! Who was yelling? What was that spark? You'll find that out later. So how was it? This is my first attempt at a regular fanfiction and one that involves SRMTHFG. Was it good, bad, lame? Any suggestions? I'll change it if I have to, but is it good enough? Man I'm always nervous when I make a new story…**

**Gabe: Can I do it?**

**Destiny: Fine.**

**Gabe: Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny: Hi again!

Chiro: What was that about?

Destiny: What was what about?

Chiro: How come I don't know the monkeys?

Destiny: It's a surprise! I won't be telling for a while, so sit down and just read.

Chiro: Fine…

Chapter 2: Exploration

Chiro shot up in his bed after another nightmare, sweating. He looked at his clock to see it was 10:00.

"_Tamera must be working right now,"_ he thought, _"Maybe Gabe and I should visit her."_

He got out of bed and got ready. He then grabbed a silver phone on his bed stand and dialed a number. Somebody picked the phone up after two rings.

"_Hello," _Gabe asked.

"Hey Gabe, it's me," Chiro replied.

"_Oh hi," _Gabe's voice had a hint of nervousness, _"What's up?"_

"Want to head down and visit Tamera?"

Gabe paused for a minute, probably thinking. _"Sure, I'll head out right now. Bye."_

"Bye." Both hung up their phones. Chiro put his cell phone in his pocket and ran out the door.

After 10 minutes, the boys finally met up.

Chiro noticed that Gabe was a little fidgety. "Uh… Gabe," he asked.

Gabe jumped. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! I mean, yes. Just didn't get much sleep, that's all." Gabe rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly.

Chiro shrugged it off.

They made it to a small building with a burger on it, Mr. Gagslapper's. They walked up to a small, balding man.

"Chiro, Gabriel," he exclaimed, "What can I do for you?"

"Um…" Chiro looked at Gabe, "How about just two regular hover burgers?"

"Okay," Mr. Gagslapper nodded, "Two large hoverburgers on the house."

"No, you don't have t—"

"Tamera! Two hoverburgers," Mr. Gagslapper called out.

"Okay," she called back.

Inside, she prepared the burgers, sadly glancing at bald little creatures, shivering in a cage. She quickly opened it up and put a soft purple blanket around them, then shutting it again. She then washed her hands and put the hoverburgers on a plate. She felt bad for the little creatures.

Mr. Gagslapper turned to her. "Tamera, you did a good job today. I think I'll let you leave early."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Thank you boss!"

She took her blue apron and hat off and grabbed a brown paper bag with her lunch in it. She then walked out, and took the two hoverburgers with her.

She walked up to her friends who were sitting at a table and said, "Here you go!" She handed them each a burger and sat down next to them. She then grabbed a regular burger out of her bag. Both boys looked at her and shrugged, never asking why she didn't eat hover burgers.

"Mmm," was Chiro's response when they dug in, "You two make good burgers!"

"Man, I wish I knew how they made them float like this," came Gabe's.

"_You really don't,"_ Tamera thought, thinking of the shivering creatures. That's right, you guessed it. The hair/fur of those creatures actually makes the burgers float. She couldn't tell the secret recipe though. Instead, she treated them with care and avoided eating hoverburgers.

"Today is the day we'll explore the outskirts," Tamera announced, "You guys ready?"

Chiro nodded, about to say the same, except had a mouth full of burger. Both looked at Gabe.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why not," Chiro asked, "It'll be fun!"

"I'm sorry, I'm too busy today. You two can go ahead without me."

Gabe got up and left.

"Well," Chiro said, turning to Tamera, "Let's go."

They walked down a busy street of people towards the outskirts. Right when they goy to the bridge…

"Hey freaks!"

"Oh no," Tamera said, faltering.

Glenny laughed. "Payback time, losers."

"Leave us alone pig nose," Tamera shouted.

Glenny laughed.

"Shut it pipsqueak!"

He lunged at Tamera, but Chiro pulled her out of the way. Both escaped into the Zone of Wasted Years.

Eventually, they stopped at a barren part of the planet to catch their breaths.

"Okay," Tamera said, bent over with her hands on her knees, "This was your idea wise guy, so what's next?"

Chiro looked around, sensing something. "I-I dunno…"

Tamera looked up at Chiro, still in the same position before getting up to look him in the eye. "What's up. What're you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Chiro quickly replied, acting like Gabe did earlier.

Tamera stared at him for a few more seconds before giving up. She sat down on the ground and pulled out a water bottle from the backpack they had prepared. She then looked back up at Chiro. "Any ideas?"

"Umm…" Chiro looked around until he spotted green. "I guess we can head south to that green spot. If we get lost, we have are own supplies and we have a compass. Shuggazoom City is always north."

Tamera got up again, slinging a white and blue backpack onto her back again. She gave Chiro a thumbs up and they walked towards the green.

Together, they trudged through the landscape, occasionally taking brake then continuing again.

Everything was silent until they got close enough to a tropical jungle called the Savage Lands.

"Looks like we're here," Chiro said, running ahead.

Tamera smiled as she watched him go ahead, then blinked. "Hey! Wait for me!"

She ran to catch up with him, nearly tripping before regaining balance and catching up to him. However, he stopped short and she almost ran into him before skidding to a halt. However, Chiro turned out of the way, and she landed in the bank of a wide, black river of putrid ooze. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and Chiro laughed, pointing at her.

"Aw, shut up!" She stood and shook the ooze off of her, purposely flinging some on him and his face; he quickly stopped with widened eyes and tried brushing it off him as fast as he could.

"So, how do you want to cross," Chiro asked, "Hopping across the rock, swing on the vines, or are you too much of a girl that you want to go home, call it a night, and bathe?"

Tamera smirked at him, pulling vines down and tossing one to him. She climbed one of the trees and stood on a branch before jumping down and flying across the river and landing safely on the other side. She looked back at Chiro.

Chiro took a few steps backwards then flew across the river, but slipped and fell onto a rock. It began to move, but only Tamera noticed.

"CHIRO, LOOK OUT!"

Chiro saw a black, crocodile-like monster turn its head and open its humungous jaws. Inside were thousands of sharp, jagged teeth and bacteria as well as bad breath that was WORSE than the river. Chiro looked like he was going to be sick.

"Come on," Tamera shouted, snapping him out of it. She threw back a vine and he grabbed it right as the creature chomped, swinging to safety.

Through the sludge, the creature crawled after them, and they ran for their lives.

Chiro noticed a low branch coming up and nudged Tamera, who looked up then nodded.

"1," Chiro counted down.

"2…"

"THREE," at the same time, they both jumped up onto the branch and climbed the tree to the upper levels, away from the monster. They didn't stop climbing and swinging across to other trees until they were sure the monster gave up.

Tamera took a deep breath and sat down on the branch.

"Want to go back now," Chiro asked. An uneasy look was settled across his face.

"Yeah," Tamera said, taking more breaths, "I don't think I can handle another chase."

"True," Chiro replied, looking around.

"Is something wrong?" Tamera looked down at first, wondering if it was the monster, but saw nothing.

"Nah, it's probably nothing."

Tamera shrugged. "Let's go. If we're not back soon, Gabe's gonna freak."

Chiro chuckled. "Good think he didn't come with us. We should've brought our cameras!"

Tamera looked disappointed. "Well, how about we come back in a few weeks."

Chiro nodded.

Both then hopped across some of the branches and swung back to the other side of the river, retracing their steps. However, they came across an orchard on their way back to the city.

"That's odd," Tamera thought out loud, "Why would there be apple trees and grass out here?"

"I dunno," Chiro said, tensing up.

Tamera noticed this. "How about we explore here when we go back to the Savage Lands?"

Chiro smiled a bit and they left again for home. As they did, Chiro looked back one long time.

When they made it back, it was around 5:30. They both stood on the large bridge that led out of the city

Tamera yawned, "Well, I'm going to go back home and take an early nap. What're you going to do Cherry?"

Chiro winced. "I guess I'll go home and watch the Sun Riders, what else?"

Tamera smiled then waved goodbye.

Chiro then walked back to his place.

When he got back, he didn't turn on the TV. He immediately went to the bathroom and washed up. Then, when he got to his bed, he fell asleep. His head fell into his pillow and he entered a world of slumber.

The one thought that was in his head last was, _"Another spark? What's going on? That place. Both look so familiar… But, I've never been outside the cit—"_

The large ivory moon hung over the large field of long, green grass. The cool wind blew through each of the blades that were covered in specks of dew, sparkling with the moonlight.

Past the apple trees and thick bushes lay a tall, moss covered robot.

Inside the seemingly lifeless giant were dimly illuminated machinery. At the end of a large room were five tall tubes of neon green, blue, purple, red, and yellow. Inside five of them lay five, cybernetic monkeys of the same color, one being black.

The black one seemed to spark for a second then it opened its yellow green eyes. The corner of its left one beeped and flashed a dot for a few seconds before it was fully awake. The robotic monkey groaned, rubbing its head before the tube or capsule, whatever you want to call it, opened with grey mist pouring out.

It looked left and right, but didn't seem to find what it was looking for. The monkey looked confused and worried, but shook the thoughts away. It turned to the other monkeys and pressed a button and awakened them.

There were several groans.

"Uh…what hit me," the red one asked.

The yellow one stretched its arms.

The green monkey was curled up in a ball, still sleeping.

The last monkey, the blue one, sat cross-legged and blinked before asking in an English accent, "Where is he, Antauri?"

Everyone awake turned to the black monkey, who said, "I don't know, Gibson."

"How can you not know," the red one asked.

"Did something happen," the yellow one, the only female, asked.

Antauri shook his head. "Sprx, Nova, I really don't know. The Power Primate woke me. I sensed the Chosen One was near. Yet, something doesn't feel right."

"I feel it too," Gibson replied, while the other two nodded. "Perhaps I'll check the scanners when we get everything up and running."

Antauri nodded, but his gaze seemed to be diverted. That all stopped when the green monkey's stomach growled and he moaned in his sleep.

**Okay, that chapter's done with. Any questions?**

**Chiro: Yeah, I have one. What the heck is going on? I'm confused.**

**Destiny: Yep. If I could add a third genre to the story, it would be mystery. I am going to keep you guys guessing until I officially end this. There is one question I want everyone to have on their minds, but I won't ask until later.**

**Chiro: Shouldn't you make it a mystery story then?**

**Tamera: She's probably having a lot involving hurt, friendship, and comfort as well, obviously.**

**Destiny: Right you are, Tamera! Would you like to do the honors?**

**Tamera: Sure. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny: Hi people! I'm sure some of the readers are wondering what the heck is going on with Chiro and what's going to happen.

Chiro: Obviously!

Destiny: I'm still not telling, Chiro.

_Chiro groans._

Chapter 3: The New Girl

_Chiro saw the Savage Lands going by him in a blur. He felt something driving him somewhere. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt that something felt familiar as flashed of blurry images popped in and out of view._

_Chiro saw he was almost there, wherever he was going_

Chiro slowly opened his eyes, groaning. He looked over at his clock and remembered it was now Monday.

He remembered the weekend's events.

On Saturday, he and Tamera explored the Savage Lands. He felt he recognized the jungle somehow and now knew of its dangers. He felt as if he needed to go back and explore the orchard, like something was pulling him towards it.

On Sunday, Tamera left for church and then went to work at Mr. Gagslapper's. He felt as if for some reason, Gabe was avoiding him. All he could do was wonder why. It was dull and uneventful. Not even BT or Glenny were around to bully him!

Then what about his dream? The sparks?

Chiro sighed. "What is going on with me," he said aloud, head in his hands.

He finally managed to get himself up, ready, and out the door.

As he walked along the beaten path and out the alley, he looked into the other one at the crossroads. He figured Tamera was already on her way to school. He got halfway towards the school.

**SMACK**

Chiro groaned and rubbed his head. He then looked in front of him to see a pink haired girl on the ground with books and papers surrounding her.

"Oh," he exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

He reached his hand out to help her up and she took it. Her hair fell out of her face and he blushed.

The girl had sparkling seafoam green eyes and wore a seafoam green dress with a pink heart over an orange shirt, socks that reached her knees, and seafoam green shoes.

She seemed to also blush.

Chiro bent down and started to pick up her stuff.

The girl was tense as she looked down and Chiro, but she quickly kneeled down and gathered her stuff. Chiro gave her what he picked up and she put them back into her pink bag. She silently thanked him.

Chiro then got up and took a few slow steps, still glancing at her, and then ran to the school.

The girl had her left hand grip her right arm as she watched Chiro run off. She was still blushing madly.

"_W-Who are you," _she thought, _"Do I know you from somewhere?"_ She felt a tingly sensation.

Chiro made it to Mr. Warren's class to find him there. His teacher smiled warmly. As always, Chiro helped him set up.

The school bell rang and everyone took a seat.

Every class had about 30 students in it. And in all of Chiro's and Tamera's classes, there was at least one bully. In Mr. Warren's Class dull and windowless class, there were only stools and tables. BT was there, and he always sat in the back. Chiro sat in the middle on the leftmost side. Tamera sat in the front, one seat a way from the right corner. (This is looking at the tables.) The seat next to her was empty.

Chiro noticed that the pink haired girl from earlier was standing in the front of the room.

"Ah yes," Mr. Warren said turning to her then to the students, "Class, we have a new student with us today. Can you all say 'hello' to Jinmay?"

Nobody said a word.

Tamera looked around at the others in annoyance then turned to Jinmay, smiling at the nervous girl. "Hi, Jinmay!"

BT raised an eyebrow while some of the class jumped. Jinmay and Mr. Warren smiled.

"Jinmay," Mr. Warren continued, "You can take a seat over there." He pointed towards the empty spot next to Tamera.

Jinmay nodded and walked over to her new seat. She sat down and turned to Tamera.

"Hi, my name's Jinmay, what's yours?"

"Tamera."

"That's a nice name," Jinmay commented.

"Thanks. Yours is nice too."

"Now class," Mr. Warren said loudly, clearing his throat, "Today we are going to learn about the atom."

Everyone but Chiro, Tamera, and Jinmay groaned.

Through the most of the class, everything went well; a few of the kids looked like they were going to fall asleep, some of them already were, BT doodled scribbles of him torturing probably Chiro and his friends, and some of the kids were writing down notes for many different purposes (passing to friends, actually trying to learn and study, etc…). Everything went by smoothly an eventless until the middle of class.

Jinmay noticed her bag moving slightly and her face turned white. A small monkey dressed in a similar outfit as her, popped its head out of her bad sleepily.

"Sakko," Jinmay exclaimed in an extremely hushed whisper. Luckily, no one, but Tamera noticed.

"Is he or she yours," she asked in an even quieter tone, only carefully turning her head slightly.

"Yeah, he's mine. His name is Sakko and he should be at home!" Jinmay glared at Sakko at the last part and he gave her an innocent and apologetic look.

Something then spooked Sakko and he screeched making everyone but the two jump. Mr. Warren stopped his lecture and turned to see the monkey running around the room. Some of the kids laughed while others screamed. Others stayed calm and watched with amusement. Mr. Warren tried to get everyone to calm down.

BT got out of his chair and cornered Sakko. "Come here you ugly little monkey…"

Sakko screeched as BT dove for him. However, Sakko jumped out of the way and BT crashed head first into the wall. A lot of the kids tried to hold back their laughter.

BT growled. "Get back here!" BT chased after Sakko while he ran for his life. He ran and jumped around everywhere, even Chiro's table and hair, to evade the bully.

"Leave him alone," Jinmay cried as she and Tamera got up to catch the monkey. Jinmay stood watching while Tamera just stood, however, waiting.

Tamera timed the monkeys and then grabbed Sakko midair. BT ended up tripping and landing a few feet away from the front.

BT growled and jumped up quickly, trying to grab Sakko while 'accidentally' hurting Tamera in the process; she kept the smaller monkey cupped in her hands and away from the bully.

"Stop it right now before I give you a THIRD detention, Barrington Thatcher," Mr. Warren shouted.

At that, everyone burst out laughing.

Sakko hid in Tamera's hair.

BT grumbled and sat down in the back of the class, sulking.

Mr. Warren ignored BT and turned to Jinmay. "Jinmay, is she yours?"

Sakko poked his head out of Tamera's hair, looking offended.

Jinmay stuttered in embarrassment, "W-Well, I-I-I, I m-mean…"

Tamera looked between the two and took a deep breath. "Mr. Warren, I'm really sorry. Sakko is my monkey. He crawled into my bag when I wasn't looking and came here by accident. The two of us didn't mean to cause any trouble and it won't happen again. Both of us are really sorry and won't bother you at all anymore, I promise."

Sakko nodded.

Both Chiro and Jinmay looked at Tamera in shock while Jinmay also showed thankfulness in her eyes.

There was a long silence while Mr. Warren stared at her, but he then sighed. "Very well, Tamera, this is your very first sign of trouble so I won't give you any detention. Seeing as we have no other way to keep her, she can stay with you throughout the day. I'll call your other teachers after class and notify them."

Both Tamera and Jinmay gave a sigh of relief.

BT laughed. "A monkey for a monkey girl!"

Tamera spun her hand around and spat, "Shut up, Barrington Thatcher." To add affect, Sakko madly jumped and stomped on her head while saying naughty things in monkey language and shaking his little fists.

Everyone, even Mr. Warren, laughed at the steaming monkeys (BT and Sakko).

The rest of the class period was quiet, as Tamera promised. Sakko had either slept in the middle of the girls' table, watched what the two of them were doing, or doodled, better than BT, with a small, blank notepad and pencil that Tamera gave him to keep him busy. Occasionally, one of the two would scratch him on the head.

The bell then rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. Jinmay, Tamera, and Sakko had to stay after class.

Mr. Warren sat in his desk and looked at the three of them. "Now Tamera, is it true that she's yours?"

Tamera smiled slightly.

"Actually no," Jinmay said, "Sakko's mine, but Tamera said basically what happened. I'm really sorry."

Mr. Warren smiled. "Don't be. It was an accident and I understand that they can happen sometimes. Tamera, Jinmay, you two have good character and have a good friendship, despite probably only just meeting. I've already called your classes and they've allowed, Sakko was it, to stay if she doesn't cause any trouble. And who knows, perhaps she can come some other time every once in a while."

"Thank you," both said.

Tamera then added, "Sakko's actually a boy."

Mr. Warren blinked. "Oh! I…uh…I knew that."

Both girls giggled.

"You two better be going now. You don't want to be late for your next class."

Both left, saying goodbye.

As it turns out, Jinmay was actually in all of Chiro's and Tamera's classes.

It was now Lunchtime.

Chiro sat alone under the tree. Apparently Gabe was absent today. As he bit down into his ham sandwich, he looked up to see Tamera and Jinmay chatting happily as they carried their trays over to him. Sakko sat on Jinmay's head while eating a smaller one that was twice the size as him.

"Hey, Chiro," Tamera called out when they got closer. She ran up to him and sat down in her usual spot. She then waved Jinmay and Sakko to sit down by them. "Jinmay, Sakko, this is my best friend, Chiro. Chiro this is the new girl, Jinmay. Unfortunately, Gabby's not here today, he missed out on the fun."

"He," Jinmay asked.

"Yeah," Chiro replied, not making eye contact with Jinmay, "His real name is Gabriel but we usually call him Gabe, Gabby, Gabrielle…"

"Oh."

Tamera smirked. "And we call Chiro here Cheerio. My personal favorite is Cherry." She then looked at the way Jinmay was looking at Chiro and how he was blushing. Tamera got a sly look on her face. "If you want, you may call him Cher Bear."

Both of their faces turned bright red.

"TAMERA," Chiro whined.

Tamera laughed.

Jinmay turned to Tamera and asked, "What about you?"

"Hey, Tamboring," BT called out.

The four turned to see everyone's 'favorite' bullies walking up to them.

"Oh how original Barrington Thatcher."

Luckily, before anything bad happened, a teacher walked by and they left.

Chiro then laughed. "Tambourine!" He then groaned. "That's lame! You don't have a nickname we can use!"

Tamera sighed. "So Jinmay, do you want a nickname?"

Jinmay thought for a moment then smiled. "Sure!"

Chiro listed off his ideas. "I've only got two; Jinx and Jinni."

Tamera then shot up from her usual position of lying down. "How about Jingle Bells?"

Chiro nodded and they turned to Jinmay. She smiled enthusiastically. The three, well four, of them became fast friends.

The rest of the lunch period was spent chatting. After that, nothing else happened except for Sakko becoming a potential mascot for the school and spilling red paint on him.

At the end of the day, Chiro and Tamera said goodbye to Jinmay and Sakko.

"Hey Chiro," Tamera said before they separated when they got to the crossroads.

"Hm," Chiro turned his head to look at the brunette.

"I've asked Jinmay if she wanted to come explore the Savage Lands with us."

"WHAT?"

Tamera winked. "She said yes."

Before Chiro could argues, Tamera disappeared down the other alley to where she lived.

Chiro smiled. A part of him was happy that Jinmay was actually coming. At the same time, however, both of them were thinking the same thing as they recalled the earlier events. _"Déjà vu?"_

**I think I'm done for now.**

**Chiro: Shouldn't you get to work on Guardian Hearts?**

**Destiny: Nope! So far people, I only have 4 messages/reviews about my questions. It's getting boring, but I'm serious. I have extra time on my hands to use on this story and future chapters of the GH series I'm planning.**

_**Sits back and relaxes…**_

_**Chiro sighs.**_

**Chiro: Please read and review. This story and my two friends are hers. Gabe and the teachers are free to use.**

**Gabe: HEY!**

**Destiny: Anyways, I'm thinking of other ideas for stories, maybe a NiGHTs one sometime in the future, I'm also thinking of some Truth or Dare fics, but I won't be doing one of those for a while. Feel free to PM if you have any suggestions for my two incomplete stories or early dares. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sprx and Gibson arguing…_

_Destiny sighs._

Destiny: Are they always like this?

Nova: Yeah, pretty much.

Destiny: I'll be right back.

_Smashes monkeys' heads together…_

Destiny: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force

Otto: GO!

Chapter 4: Return Trip

Tamera was waiting for Jinmay and Chiro at the edge of the city, her patience running out.

"_What's taking them so long?"_

She looked across the city from where she was.

Chiro walked up behind her. Right as he was about to tap her shoulder, she said, "Hi Chiro."

Chiro jumped.

"No way! How'd you do that?"

"I heard you," she just stated simply.

For a few minutes they waited before they heard Jinmay shout. Both turned to see her in new clothes and her hair in a side ponytail. (The Hills Have 5)

Chiro blushed.

"You ready to go," Tamera asked.

Jinmay nodded. "Yep. I've made sure to keep Sakko at home and I've kept checking my bag just in case."

Chiro smiled. "Good. Let's go."

At the giant robot, Sprx was cleaning the moss off the entire thing.

"Yuck," he complained, "Why do I have to do this?"

Nobody responded, or was even out there except for a few birds flying away.

Inside, Gibson and the green monkey were rewiring things. Antauri was levitating things and Nova was carrying things to where they needed to go.

Gibson suddenly got electrocuted.

"Otto! Be careful with that," he shouted. The smell of roast monkey spread through the entire robot.

"Sorry," Otto said, rubbing his head.

Otto then put together his last wires and Gibson got electrocuted again. The giant screen turned on, just in time to show three heat signatures moving out of the city and towards the Savage Land.

At that time, Sprx came in, sniffing the air. Confused, he asked, "Who made lunch?" He then looked to see Gibson steaming. "I think I'll pass."

Nova looked at the screen with the heat signatures. "Do you think they're formless?"

Gibson hit some buttons and enlarged the screen wile Antauri meditated on the figures. Gibson hit one more button and the screen switched to show Chiro, Jinmay, and Tamera in the barren landscape of the Zone of Wasted Years.

"What are those three doing out their in the middle of the desert," Gibson asked incredulously.

Antauri stopped meditating. The view was too far to get a good glimpse at them, but Antauri felt something within each of them. He wasn't sure what, but whatever it was, was immensely strong.

Sprx commented, "Man, the kid sure knows how to pick 'em. He's walking around with two girls in the middle of nowhere!"

**SMACK**

Nova had smacked him hard in the head.

"OW!"

"Aren't we on Shuggazoom," Otto asked.

The three finally made it to the Savage Lands. Chiro easily climbed to the top of a large tree root and held out his hand for the other two. Jinmay blushed as she took Chiro's hand.

"Is it just me or am I beginning to be a third wheel," Tamera asked out loud, only to be ignored. Tamera sighed. "This is going to be a long day, heck; I better expect this for a long while."

Tamera then smirked, taking out a camera.

Chiro and Jinmay stood awkwardly for several minutes, in a frozen gaze into each others eyes.

"The Savage Lands part 1: By Tamera," the brunette whispered, facing the camera towards her, "Chiro, you and Jinmay are going to be happy I taped this." She then muttered, "After you two get married and aren't mad anymore." She then turned the camera to face the two who were lost in each other's eyes. After a while, Tamera turned off the camera and cleared her throat.

Both jumped and turned to see Tamera. They then remembered where they were at. Both rubbed the back of their heads, blushing.

"I am so going to be third wheel," Tamera muttered.

Chiro blushed as he heard this, taking Tamera's hand and pulling her up.

Tamera grabbed a vine and looked at them. She then jumped and swung to a tree across the black river.

A few minutes later, they were all over on the other side.

"Come on," Tamera said, "Let's go this way!"

They all walked/climbed to their right and came across the long, hanging braches of something similar to Weeping Willows. Tamera had the camera out again and shot images of the sight.

Jinmay pulled open the braches and some of the spikes of tall thorns and Chiro froze.

Jinmay and Tamera were in awe at the site of a sparkling, metallic building all the way out here.

The three of them both walked toward the building.

A loud crashing noise came closer to the three and they turned.

"Holy Shuggazoom," Chiro exclaimed.

A large, Tyrannosaurus Rex in a weird bone form came stomping into view and turned to them.

**ROAR**

The three of them ran under the cover of thorns, but that barely helped. The dinosaur was too fast and powerful.

Tamera then got knocked away by the force of one of the dinosaur's crunches on the vines. She screamed and the others stopped dead in their tracks.

The T-Rex's jaws came down, but Tamera managed to get up and stumble out of the way. She cringed in pain as she stepped on her right foot, but otherwise ignored it.

Luckily, they somehow managed to get to the extremely tall and wide, green double doors and lock it behind them.

Everything was black and you could barely see what's in front of you if you were in their situation.

Jinmay turned to Tamera. "How's your ankle?"

Tamera's voice strained. "I have no clue. Possibly twisted, maybe cracked, it could be broken."

Her friends cringed.

The three friends then noticed a single light glowing in the distance, revealing some dusty pods, cobwebs, and a towering mass with stairs around it. At the top was a single pod and a stained glass arc.

They looked at each other and nodded. Together, they walked, or limped in Tamera's case, up the dark stairs.

At the top, there were tons of scattered books lying around and a lab. The three began to explore.

Chiro began to eye the lab as he walked around it, getting a sick feeling in his stomach as he look at the shining metal.

Jinmay was looking up at the stained-glass.

Tamera was dusting off some of the old, dusty books. One caught her interest, so she pocketed it.

Chiro began to hold his head, but the girls didn't notice. Tamera walked over to the pod and wiped dust off it to reveal a skull. Jinmay jumped and Tamera grinned. _"Cool!"_

They heard a thud and turned around. Chiro was clutching his head in pain

"Chiro!"

Both ran to him and helped him up.

"I think we should head back," Jinmay said.

"I agree," Tamera replied.

Both started to head back, supporting Chiro halfway; running into very little trouble.

Gibson was working on a computer while Sprx and Otto decided to kill time by playing videogames while Nova watched. Antauri was meditating again and couldn't stop thinking of the three children; nobody could.

The videogame suddenly turned off and the view of the desert came on again. Everyone immediately ran to the screen to see three specks growing into the three kids from earlier.

Gibson immediately noticed Tamera limping. "Ah, she appears to have hurt her talus and her calcaneus, by the looks of it, perhaps her Achilles."

The four blinked

"Definition, Brainstrain," Sprx asked.

Gibson shook his head. "Her ankle and heel are injured."

"What about her chili? Can I have some," Otto asked.

The blue monkey groaned. "Achilles; very painful."

"And what of the others," Antauri asked.

"The girl appears to be fine, perfectly healthy. The boy, he looks a bit shaken, some bruises, scratches, but otherwise alright."

"Wonder what happened," Nova stated.

The others nodded as they watched the teens walk on. They then got to work on fixing up the rest of the robot.

When the three got back, the first thing that happened was being greeted by BT and Glenny. Tamera was unfortunate enough to be the center of attention this time, being the weakest. Chiro got her out, receiving a bruised lip and arms. Jinmay, yet again, miraculously made it out without a scratch and even took revenge on them.

Next, they all headed straight for the hospital to get Tamera's leg and Chiro's face fixed up.

**I know, I know. Short chapter. As hard as I tried, I can't think of anything to get it longer, but couldn't. I'm hoping I can get the chapters longer and will try my best.**

**Jinmay: Pretty please with a cherry on the top, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny: Hiyas! It's another new chapter!

Chiro: Finally!

_Rolls eyes…_

Destiny: Whatever. Who wants revenge?

BT: On Chiro?

Destiny: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! GROSS! GET OUT!

_Smacks him with a frying pan. Everyone follows suit._

Glenny: Destiny doesn't own us.

**SMACK**

Chapter 5: Eyes

Chiro lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling on Sunday morning. In his mind, he could not stop thinking about his dreams. He couldn't help thinking that they're sort of like a déjà vu.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his latest dream.

_Chiro was walking through the outskirts alone, kicking a forgotten can on the ground after school. Those same trees from before were around. He ended up kicking the can too far and found something he couldn't quite make out. Whatever it was, when he put a hand on it, a door opened up in the foot and he walked inside._

_Inside was pitch black, save for a barely noticeable light coming from long tubes and a faint one illuminating the area. He walked to one in orange and was lifted up high to the next room, screaming. _

Chiro opened his eyes again. The only thing that he remembered from his dream besides that was pulling down a switch and feeling pain.

He shivered.

Slowly, Chiro climbed out his bed and got ready to go to Mr. Gagslapper's. Maybe he'd see Tamera, Gabe, or Jinmay… His face instantly got red.

Chiro then walked down the stairs and out into the alleys. Never once did his dreams leave his mind.

Only when he spotted a familiar figure did he finally snap out of it.

"Hey, Gabe," Chiro greeted, "What's up?"

Gabe instantly spun around.

"O-Oh, h-hi Chiro!" He slightly waved.

This still confused Chiro, but he shrugged it off. "I haven't seen you for a while, are you alright?"

Gabe's eyes looked a little hurt, but he answered, "I ended up switching schools."

"Oh." This definitely surprised Chiro. "Well, Tammy and I have been waiting to see you again. There's this new girl at our school who is on our side. We've been wanting you to meet her."

He didn't notice Gabe frown for a second.

"Are you doing anything today?"

Gabe shrugged.

"Want to go to Mr. Gagslapper's to meet up with Tamera? She should be getting done with work soon and I'm sure our friend is there too. The four of us then can go shopping."

Gabe nodded. "Sure. I guess I can kill some time."

"Great!"

Chiro and Gabe walked side by side. Chiro didn't notice Gabe silently sigh then smile slightly.

They then got to Mr. Gagslapper's.

"Why Good Morning, Chiro, Gabe," Mr. Gagslapper greeted. "The usual?"

Both nodded.

Inside, Tamera looked up at the clock.

"Looks like I'm done for the day. See ya Mr. Gagslapper!"

"Bye to you to, Tamera. Tell Jinmay to pick up the last order."

Just as Tamera left the side door, with the food, Jinmay appeared.

Tamera smiled. "Here's the last order. By my guess, it's Chiro's."

Jinmay nodded.

The two then walked up to the table. Jinmay blinked in confusion when she saw another face.

"Who are you," she asked.

Chiro stood up. "Jinmay, this is Gabe. Gabe, this is Jinmay."

"Oh, so you're Gabe. Nice to meet you!" Jinmay held out her hand.

Gabe took it. "Likewise, Jinmay."

Chiro clapped his hands together. "Now that that's settled, how 'bout we finish our food then go to the mall?"

Both girls' faces lightened up in excitement.

"I guess that's a yes," Gabe commented.

Both nodded then sat down with the guys for lunch, all chatting happily.

Meanwhile, five robot monkeys crept through the shadows of the buildings, only to hear a shriek. They turned the corner to see the brunette from days ago freak out in disgust while having gooey nacho cheese all over her hair. Everyone could see her straining to not punch whoever did it.

Antauri jumped in surprise, seeing as some sort of energy in her radiated.

He only saw another boy with her. Yet, there was something unnerving about the boy that he didn't like. He looked over to the others to see they didn't realize anything.

Chiro and Jinmay just walked back from the trashcans to see Tamera's dilemma.

"Ew, ew, EW! Get it off of me! GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Tamera sat down in a chair while Chiro quickly tried pulling some of the mess off, but it was stuck. He tried to hide his shock, but Tamera, and the spies, saw it.

Tamera paled, trying not to gag.

Jinmay turned to Chiro. "What's up with her? It's just cheese."

"Well," Chiro tried searching for the right words, "She's isn't allergic, she just HATES a lot of cheese; especially melted. Pizza is okay though…"

Tamera looked like she was going to be sick.

The monkey spies hid deeper in the shadows. Nova was the first to speak. "Poor girl, I wonder what happened."

The others nodded, and then returned to secretly watching the city. They had already alerted the authorities of their presence; despite be startled, they opened them with open arms, remembering their parents telling of brave warriors who would eventually reawaken someday.

The group of friends left to find something to get the cheese out of Tamera's hair.

Tamera caught a glimmer of reflected sunlight from in between the dark areas of buildings.

Fortunately, the cheese came out easily with a LOT of water.

The four were now at the Shuggazoom Mall. So far, only Jinmay bought some accessories for herself. Both girls then got a sly look on their faces and brought Chiro and Gabe into a store called 'Shugga and Spice'.

Shugga and Spice was a clothes store; a female clothes store. Tamera, however, immediately blanched at all the pink, so she saved Chiro, bringing him to a music store.

"Hey, what about me," Gabe called out desperately as they disappeared. However, they were already gone. Well, somebody had to carry Jinmay's bags.

"So Tamera," Chiro asked while listening to a song by Nickelback, "I thought you wanted to go into the store?"

"What, did you want to go," Tamera asked nonchalantly while listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

Chiro stuttered. "W…we…well…I…"

Tamera smiled slightly. "Spare me the girliness. If I go in there, the next thing you know I'll be wearing a puffy pink clothes and wearing all the latest fashions. Yeah, no thanks."

Chiro laughed. "I can't picture that."

"And I'd rather keep it that way," she added, laughing too.

Both of them bought some music and then headed for a different clothing store for men and woman.

They both bought a few outfits then came out just in time to see Gabe collapse under the weight of the shopping bags.

Chiro, Jinmay, and Tamera all laughed.

"That's it, I'm leaving," he huffed as he got up to go.

"Come on," Jinmay moaned, "You were having fun."

"Nuh-uh," he pouted, but turned back to them, "I have to go anyways."

"Okay," they all sighed, "see ya!"

No sooner had Gabe left, the ground started to shake. Pieces of the building started falling apart. People began to scream and ran for the exits; however, before most could get out, the doors burst open to let in hundreds of black and white gooey creatures.

Tamera wrinkled her nose. "Think these guys came from the Savage Lands?"

Both her friends nodded, plugging their noses.

They looked down to the first floor to see them climbing the escalators, stairs, elevators, and even the walls itself.

More screaming was heard and glass shattered. Apparently whatever those creatures were, they started to attack people.

Their was a loud shriek and the ceiling busted open, revealing five cybernetic, half robotic monkeys of black, red, blue, yellow, and green. To Jinmay and Tamera, they sounded like normal monkeys. To Chiro…

"Hyperforce, go!"

Tamera leaned over the side of the wall of the third floor and watched in awe as the monkeys fought; the black one had claws, the red one had magnets, the blue one had drills, the yellow one had large fists, and the green one had saws.

She heard two thumps behind her, and she saw both Chiro and Jinmay holding their heads. She was about to ask them what was wrong, but was grabbed in the arm by one of the creatures. Did she scream? No, she's not a screamer. Did she faint? No, surprisingly considering most would. Did she go Incredible Hulk or one of those guys? Now that's just crazy. She elbowed the creature then kicked it.

The creature fell to the first floor with a splat.

Tamera ran to the others and helped them up. "You two lovebirds have a psychic connection or something," she practically shouted before calming down, "That was freaky how you both had, whatever it was, at the same time!" Tamera had no clue how right she was.

"Don't worry, we're not planning on it," both said before blinking.

Tamera groaned, but then tensed.

"RUN!"

Tamera got a head start. Chiro and Jinmay looked behind them to the elevator to see more of those creatures appear through it and climb over the sides. They came to their senses and started running.

More of the ceiling and even some of the walls broke apart just as they ran by. The creatures eventually trapped them on the wide stairs. They all looked around for an escape, but saw none.

Chiro then grabbed a metal pipe that had came from the high ceiling and slashed through one of them, causing it to explode all over them. All were equally disgusted.

Still, the creatures kept coming.

Desperate, Tamera looked to the floor, not extremely far below, and jumped.

When the two noticed she was gone, which was a few seconds later, they saw her fighting on the first floor with a rod. Both then joined her at the bottom and ran towards the exits.

The Hyperforce had just finished the last few creatures, one exploding on Sprx's face.

"Yuck," he complained, "Formless are disgusting."

By now, everyone evacuated the building, cheering to the monkeys that seemingly randomly appeared.

The five quickly flew with their jetpacks around to double check everyone was alright and if there were any casualties; luckily, the worst was a broken or sprained limb that Gibson helped fix right away.

They all started flying away, but turning back to the citizens. That's when time seemed to freeze for both Chiro and Antauri.

As the black monkey passed, it felt like slow motion as they got a good like at each other's face; especially their eyes.

Destiny: Done! Yes! I finally found something interesting to lead up to the attack! :)

Chiro: Good for you.

Destiny: On another note, thank you to my three reviewers. I'm really starting to think to change the genre to mystery. As for the questions; they'll eventually be answered later in the story. I am not giving up on this or any of the stories and am determined to complete them.

Sprx: Until you forget….

Destiny…


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny: Wow! More reviews!

Chiro: Wait, I know that face. Oh great… Seriously!

Destiny: Yep.

Chapter 6: Betrayal

Gabe groggily woke up before the sun got up. He lay on a bed with a think blue sheet and had a simple small room with a computer.

Slowly, he got dressed and walked through the door to a room down the hall.

The room was dark and barely illuminated.

"Gabriel," a deep teenager's voice echoed, "You've waited long enough. It's time you brought this to the end.

Gabe knelt on one knee, "Yes, Master."

"Good."

Gabe left the room.

Despite not being able to see the figure well, he turned to a smaller one standing beside him.

"Do you think he will fulfill his mission," the voice screeched.

The teen figure smirked. "More or less…"

Both laughed.

Another day had slowly passed for Chiro, Tamera, and Jinmay at school. Chiro and Jinmay were seen together a little more and were both getting straight A's. As for Tamera; she had one or two B's, almost fell asleep in class because of lack of sleep, and…

"Hey Tamera," Chiro said slyly.

Tamera paled as both unofficial girlfriend and boyfriend giggled. "Yeah, I know, I know."

"Did you make it," Jinmay asked, trying to control her laughter.

Tamera sighed. "See ya at the game."

She then walked off to the locker rooms.

Both burst out in laughter as they followed the rest of their classmates to watch a football game; the Monkeys (their school) vs. the Wolves (Gabe's).

After everyone took their seats in the bleachers, introductions came on the loudspeaker.

"_Welcome Shuggazoom to West Shuggazoom High! First off, I, Principal Bucktin, am pleased to introduce our new mascot, Sakko!"_

Everyone cheered as the small monkey ran onto the field.

"_Next off, here's our one and only Monkeys! And here's the team and the cheerleaders!"_

The students on one side of the stands cheered wildly as a group of guys and girls ran to the field wearing white uniforms with two orange stripes on the cheerleading uniforms and helmets.

"_They will be competing against the Wolves!"_

The other side cheered as a team with a guy dressed in a wolf costume and other players/cheerleaders in grey run on.

"_Also, I will now introduce the newest cheerleaders. For the Wolves; Emily Tristen… Gardner Grey… Amy Ross… Madeline Quint!"_

Everyone applauded and kept applauding as he continued.

"_As for the Monkeys; Amanda Rose… Jennifer Joseph… Katelyn Kyle… and…"_

There was a long pause.

"_Tamera Heartlyn?"_

Everyone gasped as Tamera walked onto the field following the other newbies. One thing that you rarely see, and is one or the rarest wonders in all of Shuggazoom; Tamera in some sort of dress.

Tamera rolled her eyes.

"_I can't believe I'm actually starting to like this uniform," _she partially complained in her head.

Truth be told, the game was won and Tamera apparently was very flexible. Everyone was amazed.

When everyone left, Tamera was the only one left on the field. She walked to the bleachers where Chiro and Jinmay were, laughing.

Two large fluffy pompoms flew at their faces, shutting them up.

She then left to change.

Both looked at each other then left to meet up with her at Mr. Gagslapper's.

Meanwhile, Tamera had finished changing into her regular clothes. She had stepped onto the field again to leave that way.

She inhaled the cool air then walked out to catch up with Chiro and Jinmay. She met the both of them at Mr. Gagslapper's and got burgers.

"You did a great job out there, Tamera," Jinmay said, taking a bite of a burger as they sat down in a park on a bench.

Tamera only glared at the two. "Pay up."

Chiro and Jinmay rolled their eyes, laughing. They handed her ten Shuggazoomian dollars each.

For a while they talked, but that was interrupted by a shadowed figure darting to a bush near them.

"Hello," Chiro called out.

The three of them stood up and looked around. The sky was getting dark.

"Hello Chiro, Tamera," a voice said. The three friends turned to see Gabe standing with his head down and his arms crossed.

"Gabe," Jinmay asked.

"We are no longer friends," Gabe hissed, "We never were and we'll never be."

"What are you talking about," Chiro shouted just as the rain decided to pour down.

Gabe lifted his face to show off a smirk and glowing, blood red eyes. "I was never your friend. Finally, the clan allowed me to give up acting as one of your pathetic friends. What a relief…"

He stepped towards Tamera who stepped back. "What are you—"

"…that means I'm able to do this!" Gabe blasted a dark wave at Tamera, knocking her into the bushes.

"Tamera," both Jinmay and Chiro ran over to her, but not before Jinmay was hit.

Gabe left, laughing as the three ran back into the city.

He turned on a headpiece. "Mission, complete."

When the three finally got far enough away from Gabe, they took deep breaths of air. Unfortunately, they couldn't rest long.

A loud stomping noise and screams were heard, followed by crashing glass and concrete. A large purple monster that looked like a cross between a dinosaur and lobster turned around the corner, smashing buildings along the way.

Their worlds turned black.

Destiny: Short chapter, not really my favorite.

Chiro: I'll say.

Destiny: Whatever, it had to be done. Next chapter is one you guys might like.

Evil Gabe: Read and review…


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny: I'm back!

Chiro: No comment.

Destiny: Whatever, I no own Hyperforce. Tamera is mine!

Chapter 7: Meetings

From underneath the rubble, all she could see was tiny rays of light in the blackness. She could hear the screeches of the monkeys and explosions. She didn't know it, but it was the Super Robot's missiles against the monster.

There was a loud, shrill scream that pierced her ears and a final explosion.

Tamera dug herself out of the rubble, coming into full awareness of her surroundings and somewhat awake through her watery head. It felt like she was several feet underwater to her.

Tamera glanced at what surrounded her; mountains of rubble, fountains of water and streams from broken hydrants, broken glass and buildings… you name it. That's what happens when a monster destroys a city.

She then looked down at herself; she had bruises, cuts, and scratches. She couldn't feel anything in some places while others stung. The worst was her right arm and leg. She could see and feel her blood, and was paler than usual. Plus, her head was dizzy and was stinging as well.

She shook that aside when she saw the hand she recognized as Jinmay's, sticking through the rubble.

"Jinmay," she breathed in alarm, her voice was hoarse and she was sore all over, but she stumbled over to her, digging her out.

Jinmay was in almost the same shape as her, but more conscious and able to move a little better. Tamera was even paler at the sight of more blood.

"Are you alright," she asked the pinkette, who gasped when she saw Tamera's condition.

"Yea," Jinmay said, her voice full of concern and sarcasm, "I just climbed out of a pile of what probably used to be a building after a monster attack. What about you?"

"Fine, I guess, sore."

Jinmay bit her lip, knowing perfectly well Tamera wasn't fine, especially by how she looked.

She looked around at all the damage, seeing ambulances, fire trucks, clean up crews, and a large robot in the distance.

They both then realized something. "Chiro!"

The two of them dug in between the places they were found, considering Chiro was in the middle of the two when they blacked out, frantically. Both of them were getting covered in dirt and sweat, also with hot, sticky tears that stung themselves.

Jinmay was getting cut was occasionally glass shards that she pushed aside and pieces of brick. Tamera was finding the same.

"Chiro, can you hear me," Jinmay cried out to the pile.

"Chiro, where are you," was Tamera's.

Meanwhile, overhead, the golden monkey known as Nova was scouting the area while on jetpack. She was on her way to the robot to meet the others when she heard Tamera's voice cry, "Chiro!"

Nova froze at the name, something chilling both her organic and inorganic parts. Something sounded so familiar about that name, yet she never met or heard of a Chiro before. She looked down to see two injured girls digging at a pile of rubble, searching for somebody she assumed was 'Chiro'.

She didn't know what to do, so she only watched. Suddenly, she realized something. _"Aren't those the two from the Savage Lands?" _She then recognized them as the very same. She then put two and two together. _"What happened to the boy!"_ She looked down at the girls again. _"He must be Chiro…"_

Nova looked to the robot, then without hesitation, she floated down to the girls.

"What happened," she asked.

Both girls turned to the golden monkey. Nova was finally able to get a good look at their faces. She had another chilling feeling when she saw Jinmay, but ignored it. She then noticed their injuries and mentally gasped, her eyes widening slightly. _"They're hurt!"_

She then realized they were looking at her oddly and mentally facepalmed. _"Of course, they can't understand monkey." _She quickly thought of something.

She slowly mouthed 'what happened' and gestured it in sign language.

Jinmay didn't understand, but Tamera recognized the sign language from one of her extra classes she took after school.

"Our friend," she said, "We can't find him."

Nova nodded.

"Nova to Antauri, I need some help. One of the kids from earlier is missing."

There was some static before monkey chatter was heard to the girls while to Nova it was Antauri. _"Which one?"_

"The boy, Chiro," Nova replied.

There was a long pause. On the other end, Antauri was frozen in terror, knowing that something was familiar about the boy. He felt something familiar, the Power Primate.

"The Chosen One," he breathed, not relaying it back to Nova from the part of the city he was in. He could feel the Power Primate coursing through him, and something else familiar.

"Antauri," Nova asked.

"_I'll send the others to help look. Are the girls there? What is their condition?"_

Nova looked over to the girls. Jinmay went back to digging along with Tamera, but Tamera would occasionally look up.

"The two girls are with me now. Both are conscious, but aren't okay. Despite how they look, they aren't showing any pain. Yet, I know they are in a lot of pain. We're going to need Gibson, and fast!"

"_I already notified the others. What about the other boy?"_

"He's not there."

"_Good."_

Nova was confused. "Why?"

"_Earlier when we first saw him, I could sense something…dark."_

"D-Do you think it's…him," Nova asked.

"_No,"_ Antauri replied, _"For some reason, I do not sense Skeleton King. We'll be over in a minute."_

"Kay, bye."

Nova turned to the girls, Tamera was currently looking at her expectantly. Nova signed, 'my friends are coming to help'.

Tamera nodded and started looking again with Nova.

A few seconds passed before the other four monkeys came, only to meet two injured, sweating, and dirty girls and one brown monkey.

Sprx laughed. "What happened to you?"

Nova only glared and went back to digging.

The others looked over to the girls and were shocked at how injured they were. Gibson immediately left to get the Fist Rocket.

Antauri, Sprx, and Otto all joined in to look.

Otto and Tamera were the first to find him, both exclaiming, "Here he is!" Both blinked and looked at each other.

Chiro was unconscious, yet breathing fine. His legs were being crushed by the weight of the pile, he had bruises, cuts, and scratches, plus he was bleeding. Luckily, most of his upper body was protected since a long, sturdy board kept things away from his head or anything that might permanently damage him.

Both girls sighed in relief, knowing it could be worse.

Antauri levitated him towards the Fist Rocket.

Jinmay had immediately trusted them, not knowing why she could so easily.

Tamera, however, did too, but felt as if she still shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Where are you taking him," she asked.

Gibson stepped in, "We need to take you three to the Super Robot to get fixed up."

Nova sighed as the others forgot one important detail. She translated what Gibson said.

Sprx muttered, "We help them and this is what we get!"

Nova whacked him in the head, leaving a big bump as he fell to the ground.

Gibson snorted. "It's highly logical. They're humans after all."

Antauri shook his head. "Trust doesn't come right away, especially if you've only just met.

Nova just finished translating.

"Okay," Tamera nodded, "I believe you. I just needed to be sure."

Nova smirked as the nonbelievers, Sprx's and Gibson's, jaws dropped slightly.

Antauri thought to himself,_ "These three will need to be watched. There's something about the boy and the pink one that's familiar. I know I'm not, as Sprx would say, imagining things. The other one…strange…there's something else."_

Chiro was set down inside the Fist Rocket with Tamera and Jinmay by him. A first aid kit was already set out as Gibson started to fly it back.

Jinmay began to clean the cuts and scrapes

Tamera, knowing enough about first aid, checked to see if he was still breathing and if anything was broken. Luckily, nothing was.

Chiro opened his eyes to find himself in the Fist Rocket. He tried to get up.

"I wouldn't advise that," a sage-like voice said.

Chiro turned to see Antauri next to him. Apparently they had landed at the Super Robot, now standing in what would be its usual base in the city.

"W-Where-"

Antauri held his hand up. "Don't talk either, not until we check on you. You are currently in the Super Robot. I am to take you down to your friends to the Medical Bay."

Chiro obeyed, silently watching as Antauri levitated him through the robot and taking him down a black tube.

The doors to the Medical Bay slid open to show Gibson working with Otto to help fix up Tamera and Jinmay, who were sitting upright on the metal table.

They looked over at the two who just entered.

"Chiro," Jinmay exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Chiro gave a lopsided grin. With Gibson's help, the worst that he would have after was feeling sore for a few weeks.

"Now I just need a quick x-ray of the three of you then we're done," Gibson said.

The girls tilted their head in confusion while Chiro nodded.

"You understand them," Tamera asked incredulously.

Chiro spun around. "Wait, you guys don't?"

The monkeys all looked at Antauri. He quickly ushered the kids out, saying he needed to speak in private, only confusing the humans more.

"Okay, Antauri, spill," Sprx demanded, "Why can only the kid understand us and not the kidettes?"

Antauri exhaled, "We have found our Chosen One."

From the outside, Chiro, Jinmay, and Tamera could hear screeches VERY loosely translated as 'WHAT'.

"Great Scott," exclaimed Gibson.

"You're crazy, Antauri, he's only a kid. How can he be the Chosen One," was Sprx's.

"I'm afraid I'm not, Sprx, he has the Power Primate."

"Are you feeling okay," Nova asked.

"Yea," Otto added, "Maybe Gibby should give you a check up too!"

Antauri shook his head. "Calm down. Have you ever felt something familiar about him or the girl with pink hair?"

Nova rubbed the back of her head. "Now that you mention it…"

"Either way, we have to let them stay here for the night. It's getting late," Antauri continued, "I know for sure this is him."

"If you say so Antauri," Gibson said.

Antauri let the three back in to take their x-rays and then had everyone, except for Gibson, meet in the main room with those sphere chairs.

Antauri cleared his throat. "I am Antauri, second in command of the Super Robot and our team." All the while, Chiro translated.

Sprx smirked. "The name's SPRX-77, best pilot in the universe. You can call me Sprx."

Nova pointed to herself. "I'm Nova, the team's fighter."

Otto leapt up and down excitedly before handing upside-down with his tail. "I'm Otto. I like to make stuff."

There was a surprised yelp from inside the medical bay before Gibson came out. "Yes, well, I am known as Mr. Hal Gibson, the team's scientist. Do not call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson, please."

"Can you tell us your names," Antauri asked.

Chiro smiled. "My name's Chiro."

The girls quickly understood.

"I'm Jinmay," the pinkette said kindly, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Tamera."

Sprx turned to Gibson, grinning. "What happened in their Brainstrain, lose your mind or something," he commented, only to have Gibson growl in anger.

"I told you never to call me that!" He took a deep breath. "All three of you are in well enough condition not to be stuck inside the Medical Bay," he said simply, "However, as it somehow seems, Jinmay turns out to be, how should I put this, half human, half…robot."

Otto fell from where he was with a loud thud.

Destiny: Finally done.

Tamera: To think, Chiro, you're girlfriend is part robot. Cool.

Chiro and Jinmay both blush a deep shade of red.

Both (_stuttering_): W-We-Were not-

Destiny: Liars!

Tamera: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny: Jeez… various obstacles known as life. I am FINALLY breaking through the writers block for this story, for now…

Chiro: Excuses, excuses.

Destiny: Shut up!

Antauri (chuckles): Destiny doesn't own us…

(Keep in mind, Chiro's still translating for J & T)

Getting to Know Each Other… Again

Other than the general shock that had swept over the group, it was taken pretty well. Well… except for the fact that Jinmay would keep getting asked questions. The monkeys had left them alone in the main room to talk after a while.

Jinmay sighed for the hundredth time that day in frustration when Chiro had asked why she hadn't told them.

"Seriously guys, I never even knew," she hissed, a headache bubbling its way into her head.

"I'm sorry," Tamera started, "but don't your parents know?"

Jinmay shook her head. "Sakko and I live in a one room apartment by ourselves. It's cheap. Mr. Gagslapper helps make sure I have enough."

"Really," Chiro asked, "Where are you from?"

Jinmay thought for a moment, and then frowned. "You know… I don't really remember."

Tamera shrugged. "That's okay, I guess, it's not your fault."

Jinmay smiled.

Antauri suddenly cleared his throat. "Dinner will be ready soon. I suggest you three wash up."

"Dinner," Jinmay questioned, her head tilting in confusion as they all turned to him and Gibson, who was standing right behind him.

"Why yes, you three will need to stay here for a little while to heal up. You wouldn't want anything to reopen," Gibby said as simply as possible.

Chiro and Jinmay nodded while Tamera's eyes widened. "Shoot," she hissed, a few swear words muttered under her breath, cleverly disguised.

Chiro smacked his forehead. "Of course; it's the Orphanage."

Antauri and Gibson blinked. Orphanage?

"Of all the times to not have a phone," Tamera muttered. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"What's this about an Orphanage," Antauri asked, concerned.

"Tamera goes to Downtown Shuggazoom Orphanage. She really needs to get back."

"We will alert them," Antauri said, "You three can go ahead with Gibson."

"But wait;" Chiro asked, "Only I understand you. How will that work?"

"I have my ways."

The three just shrugged, believing him.

As they followed Gibson down the halls, a faint clattering noise got louder and louder. The three humans could here Gibson mutter something under his breath. They got to the door, and Gibson walked in.

Tamera came in next, but quickly froze in shock and disgust at the sight. "INCOMING," she suddenly shouted, ducking quickly.

Chiro had been behind her and was late at reacting.

**SPLAT**

Everything seemed to freeze as Chiro fell, a warm, creamy substance on his face.

Tamera looked back into the kitchen, still disgusted. The kitchen was a disaster, what she hoped was only food was plastered and pressed, piled so that nothing was clean. Sprx was frozen with a pie in his hands. He had been aiming at Otto, but was still to see Chiro fall. Otto was covered in gravy and had been ready to dodge the pie and jump onto the red monkey. Nova was behind Otto, by the table. One can assume the pie would've hit her. Mysteriously, Gibson had disappeared…

"What the heck happened in here," Tamera asked, clearly mortified. Let's just say, garbage and her don't mix.

"That idiot Sprx hit me," Nova yelled and signed.

"It was an accident," Sprx yelled back.

"I'll show you an accident when I—"

Before Nova could tackle Sprx to the ground and strangle Sprx, Jinmay asked, "Has anyone seen where Gibson went?"

The pile of food next to Tamera began to move and a small figurer rose like a zombie back from the dead, clinging to her leg.

Tamera screamed and ran out of the room, hiding behind the door. Like I said, Tamera and garbage don't go well together.

Antauri just came running in, hearing Tamera's scream. Apparently he had finished setting everything up. He came into the room and frowned at the mess, observing what had happened. Monkeys. Food. Everywhere. Not again… He turned around to see Tamera shivering in disgust, her leg covered with food shaped like a hand, Jinmay clear of food, not having actually walked in, and Chiro on the ground, what he guessed and hoped was mashed potato on his face.

"Let's get you two cleaned up," he said simply. He then turned to the others. "Jinmay, make sure they all pick everything up. I want this room spotless by the time we get back."

Jinmay nodded, getting a good idea of what he meant.

With that, Antauri ushered the terrified girl, and hopefully potato covered boy to the bathrooms.

Jinmay turned back to the crowd of monkeys, unsure of what to do. As she stood in the doorway, goopy syrup dripped onto her head from the ceiling. She automatically frowned. "Gibson, go wash up," she said to the food zombie. She turned to the others. "Sprx, you clean the floors. Nova, get the walls. Otto, the ceiling." She then sighed, muttering, "I'll get the furniture and appliances. Can someone please get cleaning supplies?"

Otto hurriedly hopped off.

In the bathroom, Antauri helped clean Tamera's leg with a rag while Chiro washed his face in the sink, free of any potato-like substance. A red blob was what was left from the heat of the potato.

Tamera shivered. "How can a mess like that happen?"

"Not everything is what they appear to be," Antauri mused, "I'm sure they could easily do worse." He might not know it, but this had happened worse before…

Chiro laughed, translating.

"I'm sure they could," Tamera stated, "I feel like I walked into a pigsty after that, no offense."

"None taken," Antauri replied.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Antauri opened it up to reveal zombie Gibson in the… slop.

Tamera jumped when he appeared, still grossed out by the events that have unfolded.

"Let's leave Gibson alone," Antauri said to the two, "I want to see how far the others have come along."

The two grinned. This was going to be fun.

They had just gotten to the door to hear a loud bang. Upon opening it, the kitchen was somewhat clean. There were stains and grease that still marked the walls and such, however. A lot of pans had fallen onto a now unconscious Sprx with a large lump on his head.

Antauri sighed, "What am I going to do with these three…"

Tamera couldn't help but shiver. "How about we just go get a hover burger," she suggested.

"What's a Hover Burger," Otto asked.

Chiro grinned. "We'll just show you. Tamera works there, so she can score us a good deal."

And so they all spent the day exploring the different fun in the city. Some of the more notable moments were at a circus, amusement park, the holographic ice cream place, and such… Sprx had discovered videogames and ended up buying a ton. Nova had gotten stuffed animals. Gibson had gone to a massive library. Otto tagged along with Tamera and had gone all over, but seen a LOT of food stands. Antauri replenished his tea supply, some of which involved white tea, green tea, and chai tea. (I've had all three before. :3) Of course, we know where Chiro and Jinmay went… (Their same date in the first episode…)

Throughout the night, the sound of videogames was heard and the girls all chatted in Nova's room. Eventually, all became quiet… maybe too quiet.

Antauri suddenly twitched as he meditated near the boys, who were currently playing videogames. He waved his hand and the game paused. The screen then switched to surveillance.

"There's an intruder," he said simply, "Gibson, can you pinpoint where he is now?"

Gibson immediately rushed to the controls.

Chiro turned to Sprx and Otto and asked, "Who the heck is able to break into a GIANT robot?"

Antauri then opened his eyes again, growling. "Mandarin…"

There was a loud scream that echoed through the robot… Tamera's scream.

"The girls," Sprx shouted.

Chiro followed the others as they ran for Nova's room.

Her door slid open, greeting them to the sight of a bone clad Mandarin holding a claw to Tamera's neck, cornering her while she was on the floor. Nova was lying unconscious on the ground and Jinmay was staring at the orange monkey in fear.

"Mandarin," Otto slowly asked, "Is that you?"

The corner of Mandarin's mouth twitched, turning into a smirk. "Hello brothers," he spat, "I see you have found the hairless monkey…"

"What happened to you," Sprx asked, a bit surprised at his new appearance.

Mandarin only ignored him.

"Don't come any closer of the girl gets it."

The others froze as well.

"What do you want, Mandarin," Antauri asked, his hate showing.

Mandarin smirked again. "I want the Chosen One to come with me."

The monkey team's jaws dropped. The Chosen One? Who? Figuring it wasn't Tamera since she was held hostage and Jinmay had been there before them, but not taken… They turned to Chiro.

Chiro gaped. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tamera's eyes widened, figuring out he wanted her friend. She looked over to Mandarin, seeing he was distracted. Taking a silent breath, she kicked him, hard.

Mandarin yelped in pain, returning the team's attention in time to see Tamera pulling her leg back and scrambling over to them. She made sure to grab Nova. She and Jinmay made it to them while Mandarin was recovering. Behind them, Tamera was breathing harder from being pressed against the corner of the room, her terror, and her overall shock.

Mandarin growled as he glared evilly towards the girl.

Antauri was the first to get over the shock. "Hyperforce, GO!"

Destiny: How do you guys like that? I bet you thought that Tamera lived in another abandoned building. Nope. It's only a shortcut to school. Also, if there are grammar errors, please don't bother to point it out. I try to catch them, but tend to miss a few. Bad spell check/grammar check. This isn't my favorite story, actually, far from it, but I won't give up on it and I do hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I just saw Teen Titans and I loved the fact that Chiro and Beast Boy have the same voice actor. :)

Chiro: Really?

Destiny (nods): Jinmay and Terra do to apparently.

Jinmay: Yay!

Destiny: Also, it's ironic with Gibson's which I think was Spongebob.

Everyone but Gibson (laughs): …

Destiny: Although I hear his voice actor the most… Anyways, Antauri's plays a bad guy, Otto's plays a greedy crab, and Nova's is better known to me… a lot of characters!

Sprx: What about me?

Destiny: Moving on…

Sprx: HEY!

Destiny: Anyways, sorry it took so long… I'm working on it. Please read and review.


End file.
